The Sacred Cup of Life
by Backflip
Summary: A work in progress- Lupin III steal an ancient artifact containing a shikon shard. When he tries to ditch Zenigata at the Higurashi Shrine, he discovers a whole new world. The story takes place mostly in the Feudal Era. Read and Review, please.
1. A Theif and a Well

Zenigata dug his chopsticks into his cup of instant ramen, his eyes starting to glaze over with sleepiness. He hadn't slept since he had arrived at the museum and the fatigue was showing. Slowly he moved the noodles to his mouth, his eyes watching the security monitors

"I know you're comin', Lupin. Hehe… I'm gonna be ready for you, too." He thought out loud to himself.

"What do you mean, sir?" came the unexpected response from one of Zenigata's assigned officers.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean?!'" Zenigata turned, yelling and almost spilling his soup. "This place is more secured than Fort Knox!"

"Sir? Do you really think everything we've done will be enough to stop the great Lupin III?"

"We've got trip lasers on all the balconies, the case the cup is in is bulletproof glass, the pedestal is anchored to the floor, and we've got men patrolling every other corridor in the building! Lupin isn't laying a finger on that cup!"

Zenigata quickly turned his attention back to the monitors, trying to scan every person that came through the museum doors.

"If you say so, sir. By the way, some of us got a little confused. Which corridors were we supposed to start the patrols with?"

Zenigata became noticeably angry, tired of this officer distracting him from his duties.

"Listen, I'm not your babysitter. There's a copy of the orders on that cabinet. Take 'em and get lost." He said, waving his hand behind him toward the filing cabinet.

"Yes sir!" the guard said as he took the file and walked out of the security room, a familiar snicker being heard as he exited.

Zenigata paid it no mind, his eyes being drawn to a group of highschoolers that had just entered the building. The girls wore green sailor uniforms with red ascots and the boys wore straight blue suits. His attention was drawn for a moment to one girl near the front who seemed a little too interested in the exhibits for a girl in high school.

"Ooo! I've actually seen that before!" Kagome giggled to herself as she looked from artifact to artifact, several she had seen when they were still new.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? You've never been in this museum in your life." Yuka, Kagome's friend, pointed out.

"Wha-? Oh… yeah, well… I saw it on the internet. I did a report on it." Kagome tried to cover.

"Okay, Kagome…" Ayumi replied, the group moving on, continuing their tour of the museum.

The tour spent a long time going over Japanese historical events and objects, all of which seemed to bore the majority of Kagome's classmates, making them all the more restless to get to the interesting part of the museum: Modern technology. Kagome scoffed at them, feeling very mature for being able to see the beauty in her country's history. She had been able to experience it from both sides of the spectrum since she started going through the well back at her family's shrine. She had a point of view no one else she knew could ever understand.

Finally, the tour had reached the end of its Japanese history section stopping at one final artifact: Mitzusaka's Cup. Legend had it, (as the tour guide informed the group) that a Feudal Lord named Mitzusaka would drink from a certain cup before entering battle and that when he did he could not be harmed. The cup became famous and was sought after by lords all over the region, but so long as Mitzusaka drank from it, none could take it from his grasp.

Kagome pushed her way to the front of the group to get a good look at it, her jaw dropping in amazement when she finally saw it.

"Come on, Kagome, it's not that amazing. It's just a dirty old cup." Ayumi said, watching her friend's expression.

Kagome didn't respond, but simply stared at the cup, almost as if she was uncertain about what to do.

"That cup… it has a sacred…"

"And now onto the Technology of Modern Japan!" said the tour guide, the group practically running from the exhibit room, dragging poor Kagome with them.

"Ergh!" Kagome struggled. "No! I've got to get to that cup!"

The group turned a corner into the metallic blue section of the Museum, dedicated to all that was high tech. With her classmates busy playing with robots and messing with simulators, Kagome snuck away and headed back toward the cup. At first it was a brisk walk, but it quickly turned into a full run as her mind raced with the thoughts of the jewel shards. So involved in her own thoughts was she that she slammed full force into a security guard as she rounded the corner to the cup. The two fell back to the floor, Kagome being knocked silly for a few moments.

"Watch where you're going, girl." Came the response from the stiff bearded guard, his hat tucked down so his eyes weren't visible.

"I'm sorry! I just have to see…"

"Whoa, you don't HAVE to see anything, girl. You need to stick with your group"

Kagome stood up, looking at the slender guard with the pointy beard. She had to come up with an excuse to go back to the cup.

"What I mean is… I… I have to go to the bathroom! Please!" Kagome slapped her hands together, begging the guard and gesturing to the restrooms about 15 feet behind him. The guard snorted a bit, looking her over, her eyes getting bigger and more pleading.

"Fine… but hurry up." He conceded.

Kagome bowed thankfully and rushed to the restroom, shutting the door tightly behind. The guard sighed a bit and shook his head.

"I guess I'm just a sucker for a girl with pretty eyes." He said to himself as he took a few more steps, inspecting the halls to find them empty.

Kagome cracked open the door slightly, just enough to see out with one eye, watching the guard, hoping he would go away and let her see the cup. All she saw him do was pull out his radio and say something into it.

"Come on… please leave!" Kagome whimpered to herself.

Suddenly the lights went out, catching Kagome by surprise and causing her to shriek. Within moments the lights had returned and Kagome poked her head outside the restroom again. She saw no signs of the guard.

"He must have moved on. Gone to find out what caused the power surge." She said to herself.

She decided not to waste this opportunity and sprinted out of the restroom and into the room containing the cup. As she slid in, her eyes showed a look of horror. Quickly a man in a large trench coat entered the room.

"Crap! He got the power supply! Is the cup still here?"

Zenigata breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the cup still in its rightful place in the glass display.

"Phew! The cup is still safe." He said aloud, several of his officers relaxing a bit behind him at the news.

"That's not the cup." Kagome said, almost oblivious to the officers around her.

"What do you mean, little girl?" Zenigata said, noticing Kagome for the first time. "And what exactly are you doing here alone? Aren't you supposed to be with a group?"

"That's not Mitzusaka's Cup." Kagome repeated to herself.

"Are you listening to me, girl?! You're not supposed to be here by yourself. Get back with your tour group!" Zenigata repeated, startling Kagome.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry!"

Kagome turned and headed out of the exhibit room, confused and slightly worried.

"Ha." Zenigata snorted. "If that WAS Lupin, he's really losing his touch."

Zenigata turned to one of the guard, his serious demeanor quickly returning.

"I want a full sweep of this floor; get all you men down here. Lupin messed up somehow and I'm guessin' he's still close by. Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" came the reply from a young guard with long sideburns, his eyes obscured by his hat.

The officer quickly bolted from the room along with the other guards, but he slowly separated from them.

"What's that?" Kagome said to herself as she slowly made her way toward her class. "I can feel the jewel shards again. But where are they?"

She turned about, looking all around, but saw no sign of them.

"They're coming closer… They're almost here!"

Kagome turned back toward the exhibit room, running full speed. As she turned the corner she slammed full speed into the guard with the long sideburns.

"Ow!" she said as she sat up. "This must be my day for hitting security guards."

The officer rubbed his head and looked up for a moment, dazed.

"What the- The cup!" he shouted, looking around him.

" The cup?" Kagome said puzzled as she looked around, her eyes landing on the Sacred Cup lying on its side a few meters away. The jewel shard shining from it confirmed its authenticity.

"That's the Sacred Cup!" she shouted.

"What?!" came the grizzled voice of Inspector Zenigata as he rounded the corner, drawn by the noise of the collision. "The Cup?! But if that's the cup… then the one in the exhibit… then that makes you…. LUPIN!!!"

Lupin leapt to his feet, giving a slight snicker as he discarded his hat, scooped up the cup and bolted down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE, LUPIN!!" Zenigata shouted as he rushed by, pushing aside Kagome as she tried to stand up.

The chase led Zenigata to a large ballroom area with massive marble columns supporting the weight of the mosaic ceiling. Lupin dashed down the center, passing a lone swordsman; Goemon. Zenigata stopped, confused when he entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing, Goemon?"

Goemon remained silent, letting his sword answer. He quickly unsheathed it and leapt from pillar to pillar, only a flash of light and the sound of sword on stone being heard. He returned to the center of the room, quietly turning around and walking out the exit. The guards stood dumbfounded at the door behind Zenigata.

"What are you waiting for? After them!" he shouted, his arm outstretched, calling the charge.

Zenigata and the men rushed after but paused halfway through the room when a low rumbling was heard.

"Crap…" was all Zenigata could say before the room came tumbling down on him.

Kagome found herself being herded with the rest of her class out of one of the side entrances. Police and security guards assured the students that nothing was wrong and that they simply needed to perform a routine drill for the safety of the students. Confused, Kagome began to step out the door when she heard a tremendous crash. The security guard hurriedly pushed her out the door and closed it.

"What's going on?" she asked as other guards hurried her toward her bus. Stepping on, Ayumi grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a seat with herself and Yuka.

"What's going on Kagome? They're saying our trip is cancelled."

"I have no idea."

Kagome sat up on her knees, peering out the window, hoping to catch a glance of something that might help satisfy her curiosity. Suddenly, the bus door closed.

"Everyone sit down. We're heading back." came the somewhat nervous voice of Kagome's teacher.

Everything was happening so quickly. The Sacred Cup, the strange guard that everyone was chasing, the horrible crash and now, what felt like only moments later, the bus was moving and police were carefully directing them away from the Museum. Scanning carefully, Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of a collapsed part of the museum before the bus turned the corner. Settling back into her seat, she sighed.

"I hope Inuyasha doesn't have anything to do with that…"

The engine of the Benz SSK roared through the streets of Tokyo, Lupin and his crew seated nonchalantly. Smoke trailed from Jigen's cigarette while the Goemon sat cross-legged and stoic. Lupin smiled brightly, the Sacred Cup strapped to his hip.

"And… here he comes." Lupin said, checking his rearview mirror.

A cadre of police cars raced down the streets, sliding into their turns and barreling after the trio of thieves. Two helicopters raced ahead.

"Ol' Pops never disappoints, does he?" Jigen said, flicking his burnt out cigarette butt.

"Hey, with any luck we might make the evening news!" Lupin joked, swerving down a side street. Pedestrians scattered and various street decorations flew everywhere.

Several police cars back, Zenigata stuck his head out of one of the cars, pointing his jitte ahead.

"After that bastard! I'm not letting him go this time!"

Lupin enjoyed the chase. Honestly, it had to be one of his favorite parts of the job. While Goemon remained statuesque and Jigen prepped his Magnum, Lupin simply smiled.

"Almost there. Ready boys?" he asked, swerving to miss a fruit vendor… which the police did not.

"Ready as ever. You sure she'll be there?" Jigen asked, looking back to see the streets filling with patrol cars.

"Fuji-cakes? Of course."

Quickly, Lupin brought his wrist near his mouth.

"Fuji-baby, you ready? We're nearing the pick-up point."

Silence answered him. Goemon opened his eyes.

"Fujiko?"

"Lupin? I'm sorry sweety, but the heat's too much. You're going to have to find another way."

"That bitch…" Jigen muttered, loading the last bullet into his magnum.

"Give her a break, guys. She's probably got as much trouble on her hands as we do."

Several cars back, Zenigata's radio buzzed with life.

"Inspector Zenigata?" came a sweet, feminine voice.

"Yeah?" the grizzled officer said, grabbing the radio. "Whatd'ya want?"

"I've done as you said. He's trapped."

"Good work!"

"Is my money on the way?"

"It's waiting at the assigned point."

"Thank you very much. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Zenigata smiled as he tossed the radio aside. He was finally going to catch Lupin.

"Lupin, you crazy bastard, that girl would sell you out for a Klondike bar."

"So now what?" Jigen asked, taking his first shot at the tires of the pursuing vehicles.

"Believe it or not, I do plan for Fujiko contingencies." Lupin responded, his smile never fading.

"Gemini routine?" Jigen asked, bull's-eyeing a police tire.

"Yup."

"I do not care for the Gemini routine." Goemon interjected.

Lupin's car started making erratic turns. He was dashing around corners, avoiding every roadblock Zenigata could throw at him, but it wouldn't do him any good. Without Fujiko's aid, Zenigata knew he had him this time.

"Holy crap!" Zenigata shouted.

Without warning, Lupin had spun around and weaved through the holes Jigen made in their pursuers, his Benz brushing within inches of Zenigata's car.

"Catch me if you can, Pops!"

"Lupin!" shouted the Inspector. "Turn this thing around now!"

Spinning around, losing precious seconds, the remaining cadre rolled after Lupin. With his car now leading the pack, Zenigata felt even more sure that victory was near.

"C'mon Lupin. All I need is one mistake…" he said to himself.

And then it happened. The Benz slid into a turn and barreled down an alleyway… a dead-end alleyway.

"We've got him! All cars, block off that alley!"

Police cars slide into position around the mouth of the alley, its long dark tunnel obscuring their vision.

"Come on, men! He's only got the one exit!"

Zenigata smiled as he stared down the long alley. This was it. Lupin would turn and then they would have him. Headlights flashed in the dark alley. There he was. Two more headlights flashed.

"Huh?"

With matching roars, twin roadsters launched out of the alleyway. Zenigata dove for cover as they plowed through the blockade, clearly reinforced beyond their original specs. Passing the cars and hitting the main road, the two vehicles paused. Each one had a smiling, snickering Lupin in the driver's seat. In a flash the cars split and headed in opposite directions.

"Gah! After him!"

"Which one sir?"

"Both you idiot!"

After ten minutes of silence, a small engine echoed through the alleyway. A thin man with long blond hair and a thick mustache appeared on a yellow Vespa. He paused at the main road, then snickered, looking down at the bag around his waist.

"Gotcha!"

The thin man nearly stumbled from his moped, turning back to see Zenigata pointing his jitte squarely at him. With a flick of his wrist, the hair and mustache were gone and Lupin was off.

"You're getting better, Pops!"

Zenigata bolted into his cruiser and was in pursuit. True, his backup was all chasing after decoys, but it didn't matter. Zenigata had always intended to capture Lupin alone.

Through the main streets and out of the hustle and bustle of Tokyo Lupin ran. His modified Vespa gave him enough power to keep Zenigata from running him over, but not enough to lose him.

"Damn he's persistent." Lupin said as he began scanning the area for hiding places. "He's thrown off the whole plan."

He complained out loud, but inside, Lupin was secretly enjoying himself. It had been a while since the Inspector had given him such a good run for his money.

"Bingo!" Lupin said, noticing a Shinto Shrine.

Lupin slid his moped to a stop and discarded it at the bottom of a long set of stairs.

"Hope you're in shape, Pops!"

Quickly he began rushing up the stairs, Sacred Cup in tow. Zenigata's patrol car slid up onto the first few steps moments later.

"Damn it, Lupin! Get back here!"

"What's all the fuss?" came the voice of the old Shinto priest, stepping downstairs into the living room.

A lovely woman met him at the bottom, smiling. Beside her was a young boy, vehemently pointing at the television.

"Grandpa! There's a huge chase going on in the city!"

"What's this, Sota?" he asked.

"The Museum! Someone attacked it!"

"The one Kagome was going to?" he spit out with worry.

"It's okay," the mother said calmly. "The school's already called. Kagome's fine."

"Hmm… I'd better burn some incense and light some candles anyway." the Grandpa decided, turning to leave the house.

Arms loaded with prayer beads, candles, incense and special seals, Grandpa slowly made his way back toward the house. He paused near the shrine that contained the covered well.

"I hope Kagome will be okay. Huh?"

Grandpa turned to see a young man, tall and thin, racing toward him.

"See here! What do you think you're –"

"Sorry old man! Gotta run!" came the hurried response of Lupin as he drove past him and into the shrine.

"You can't go in there! That's –"

Again, the old man was interrupted, this time by a larger man in a trenchcoat knocking him aside.

"I've got you now, Lupin!"

Zenigata stopped at the entrance to the shrine. He shined his flashlight about and saw the area was quite sealed off, save for the one entrance. His light then stopped on the smiling figure of Lupin standing on the edge of the well.

"Ha! I gotcha now!" he said with a wide grin.

Lupin smiled, but was secretly nervous. He began discretely fiddling with a smoke capsule on the back of his belt.

"If you think you got me, Pops, come get me."

With that, Lupin fell backwards into the well.

"Gah!" Zenigata sputtered, racing after him

Quickly the Inspector leapt in and… THUD! Zenigata lay upside down at the bottom of the well, face buried in dirt. Standing and dusting himself off, he looked about.

"Damn it, Lupin!" he shouted.

The thief had disappeared once again.


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

Lupin's hand was frozen on his belt. He was about to deploy a clever toy, but his attention was forcibly removed by his changing surroundings. Turning his head slowly, Lupin looked in wonder. The well had disappeared, replaced with a seemingly endless expanse of purple lights and shadows.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore…"

In an instant the strange world dissolved and Lupin found himself standing at the bottom of the well again. He looked around in disbelief. Light shone down from above, further confusing the thief.

"Wasn't I inside a shrine?"

Lupin felt around, looking for a vine or uneven stone he could grip. To his surprise he found a rope ladder.

"Huh? Well, I suppose if people visit their shrine…" Lupin thought out loud.

A few moments later and the bewildered thief became even more bewildered.

"Oh, I'm damn sure not in Kansas anymore."

Lupin studied his surroundings. The entire shrine was gone and he was in a strange expanse of forest.

"Don't panic, Lupin. You've been through stranger things. Keep calm, study your surroundings and don't get noticed."

Lupin felt inside his jacket for his supplies. He had two disguises kept condensed and safely tucked away. With a bit of makeup, he could blend in if he found signs of life. But where would those signs be? After a bit of searching, he noticed a village off in the distance. He took several moments to study it and formulate his next move.

"Quaint village. No high rises or signs of even a highway. I could be in the countryside. Perhaps I was teleported. It certainly _looks_ Japanese from here."

Quietly and as calmly as the thief could manage, Lupin approached the village. The sights continued to bemuse him as he took them in. Through a pair of pocket-sized binoculars, Lupin observed the village. Not a single electrical line, car, tractor or even a bicycle.

"Not that strange." Lupin observed. "Country folk sometimes forgo the conveniences of the city."

But the peculiarities continued as townsfolk came into focus. Not a single t-shirt, ball cap or even a decent pair of Nikes.

"What is this, Tokyo Disney?

Lupin made his way down the road to the village, stopping at the irrigated fields.

He surveyed the landscape and, finding a farmhouse with few people near, Lupin let himself in.

"Nothing of value," Lupin muttered out of habit. It mattered little since he only intended to steal one thing. "Bingo."

Lupin slipped out of the back of the farm house dressed in an appropriate haori and hakama. Carefully he entered the town.

"Holy crap," Lupin thought "not a shred of technology. Not a sign of modern life. This if feeling less like teleportation and more like…" Lupin froze. "Time travel."

Lupin's eyes widened as he spun around in place. Years of sci-fi movies had made him painfully aware that the tiniest alteration in the past would have devastating effects on the future.

"Calm down, Lupin. Just… don't step on any bugs or knock over any rocks. Just calmly get back to that well and everything should be good."

Lupin turned just in time to run into a young man in a red kimono.

"Gah! Pardon me, I didn't…"

"Who're you?"

Lupin's eyes were drawn to the man's ears. They weren't on the side of his head… they were on top… and shaped like a dog's.

"Well, who are you? I've never seen you be-" Inuyasha paused, sniffing.

"Uh, I'm new…"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha barked as he opened Lupin's haori, exposing his bare chest. He pressed his face against the thief's chest, sniffing. "It's faint, but it's definitely her."

Inuyasha straightened up and brought his face within inches of Lupin.

"Are you a friend of Kagome's?"

"Ka-who?"

"Her scent's all over ya, pal. If you aren't a friend you better fess up real quick," the demon warned, balling his fist. "I don't like the idea of a stranger smelling like her…"

"Oh, Kagome! Of course! I thought you Kokobunji! Of course I know her. In fact, she wanted me to give you a message."

"Huh?" Inuyasha exclaimed, lowering his fist.

"Yeah. She wants you to LOOK OVER THERE!"

Inuyasha spun around to see where the man pointed and Lupin bolted.

"What the- Get back here!"

Lupin sped through the village, leaping fences and dodging around buildings.

"Sheesh! I lose Pops just in time to get chased by a rabid cosplayer!"

Inuyasha landed in front of Lupin with a growl, startling the thief. Lupin sped off in the opposite direction but the demon managed to land in front of him no matter which way he went.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Lupin sped off, quickly realizing he had no chance of outrunning the demon. Thinking fast, he darted into a nearby building. Inuyasha rushed in to a panicked scream. Woman in various states of dress swarmed out, several hitting Inuyasha on the way.

"Gah! What the- Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You are a filthy person!" one particularly sassy woman said, slapping Inuyasha hard.

"Hey! Lay off me! I was chasing-"

"Chasing girls! How do you sleep at night?"

"Chasing girls? I - Wait…" Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled at the woman. She offered a half-hearted smile as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're no woman!"

"I'm offended!" she protested. "But if you want proof…"

Quickly woman slipped from his grasp and ripped open her kimono. A pair of large black orbs lay against her chest. Before Inuyasha could react, smoke shot out from each one, laced with bits of pepper. As the demon coughed and choked, Lupin ditched his wig and mask and rushed off for the edge of the village.

"Get back here, damn it!" Inuyasha sputtered.


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Kagome rushed up the steps of the shrine, jogging into her home where Sota and her mother awaited.

"Kagome, is everything okay? I saw what happened to the museum," her mother cried as she hurried to her daughter.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Sota interjected. "The whole front of the museum looks like it exploded!"

"Sota!" his mother chided.

Kagome sighed as she sat her bag down.

"I'm okay, but there was something strange going on at the museum... I saw..."

"What'd you see?"

Kagome turned to see the tall Zenigata, notepad in hand standing across the living room.

"Oh, Kagome, this is Inspector Zenigata. He says a burglar tried to hide here at the shrine."

"A burglar?" Kagome questioned, suddenly overwhelmed.

"I'd hardly call him a burglar, miss. Lupin's a thief, and there's none better."

"You almost sound like you admire him," came the stern voice of Kagome's grandfather as he entered the room.

Zenigata smiled akwardly.

"Yeah... sorry about earlier, sir, but I assure it was nothing personal. Lupin's antics tend to lead to a lot of collateral damage."

Grandpa nursed a bump on his head as he left the room.

"So," Zenigata began again, "what can you tell me, young miss? You saw something strange at the museum?"

"Um..." Kagome hesitated. She wasn't entirely sure that Inuyasha wasn't involved in the museum incident, especially since she was certain that a jewel shard was. It was probably best not to mention him.

"I just remember that strange man bumping into me as he stole Mitzusaka's Cup."

"Hmm," the Inspector pondered as he jotted down notes. He had just begun to recognize her from the incident, but what drew his attention most was that she recalled the name of the cup.

"You a history buff, then?"

Kagome smiled, thoughts of her adventures in the Sengoku era racing through her mind.

"I guess you could say that..."

"Well, if you remember anything else, just let me know. Your mother here has my contact info."

Zenigata stashed his pencil and pad in his old trenchcoat and started for the door.

"Are you leaving, Inspector?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Soon. I want to take one more look at that well."

"The well?" Kagome shouted, quickly covering her mouth.

"Yeah," Zenigata replied, a single eyebrow raised. "It was the last place I spotted Lupin before he disappeared. Oh, and on a related note, I think you guys should probably stay inside until we've finished our investigation. Can't be too careful."

"Of course, Inspector," Kagome's mother replied.

With that, the Inspector tipped his hat and stepped outside.

"Is something wrong?" Sota asked after watching his sister stare at the door for several moments.

"I sure hope not..."

"You're not thinking of going to the well right now, are you?" her mother questioned.

"I... there was a jewel shard in that cup, Mom."

"Oh?"

"Do you think the burglar went through the well?" Sota asked.

"I don't know..."

"That's so unfair! Everyone gets to go through that thing but me!"

"Sota!" his mother chastised.

"It's true."

Kagome picked up her bag, slinging it over her back.

"Kagome... that Inspector told us to stay here."

"I know Mom... but I have to see if Inuyasha is involved in this somehow."

Her mother's eyes grew with concern, but with a sigh she relented.

"I can't stop you from going, sweetheart. Just please be careful."

"I will Mom."

Zenigata stepped out of the doors to the well, scratching his chin. A young officer ran up to him, saluting quickly.

"We've concluded our search of the premises, sir. There is no sign of Lupin or his associates."

"Damn it. He must've moved on. But where the hell would he go? Round everyone up and start a dragnet on the area. I want at least one officer to keep an eye on the shrine, the rest need to start scouring this city. I want every inch of this prefecture searched until we find the bastard. It's not like he just disappeared!"

"Right away, sir!"

Kagome watched from behind the Sacred Tree, crouched down, as Zenigata stepped away from the well, shouting at random officers as he went. This was her chance. Quickly she sprinted toward the well.

"Huh?"

The Inspector turned in time to see Kagome racing across the shrine to the well, rushing past the doors.

"Hold it right there!"

Quickly he sprinted after her, watching her leap into the well.

"What is it with people and this well?" he thought as he leaped in after her. With a crash he slammed into the ground at the bottom of the well again.

"I hate this place..."

"You'd better be worth it," Lupin said, examing Mitsuzaka's Cup. He had ditched his disguise and returned to his standard red jacket. "Time travel and insane cosplayers are not what I had in mind for this gig. Now, where was that well?"

Scouring the forest, Lupin's eyes rested on the Bone Eater's Well. With a smile he tucked the cup back into his jacket and carefully made his way over, all the while his eyes and ears peeled for any signs of that strange fellow in the red kimono.

"Well," Lupin said, leaning toward the well "I think it's time to take the crazy train back home."

WHACK!

Lupin fell backward onto the ground rubbing his forehead while a shriek erupted from the well.

"What the hell?" Lupin pondered.

"There you are!"

Before Lupin could react, the red kimono'd cosplayer had leaped onto his chest expelling the air from his lungs and placing some very sharp claws at his throat.

"Its bad enough you have her scent on you, but now you've gone and attacked Kagome. Give me one good reasons I shouldn't rip your throat out right here..."

Kagome rubbed her head as she climbed over the edge of the well.

"What was … huh? Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

With a loud thud, the half demon slammed into the ground next to Lupin, their expressions now matching.

"What is going on here?" Kagome demanded.

"I _was _trying to protect you!" Inuyasha shouted as he meekly made his way back to his feet. "This creep had your scent all over him! And he just now attacked you!"

"What are talking a-... you! You're that burglar they're looking for!"

Lupin dragged himself against a tree, propping himself up while he regained his lung capacity.

"My dear... I am no mere burglar." Carefully he pushed himself "Lupin the Third at your service..."

Lupin paused, noticing her attire for the first time. In an instant, all three parties began slinging questions at one another, a quagmire of inquires pervading the forest with no sense or reason until a sharp whistle broke their curious commotion. The three turned to see old lady Kaede standing a few yards away.

"My but you three are making quite the commotion," she observed. "And you two," she continued, turning her gaze to Inuyasha and Lupin "have caused quite the disturbance in the village."

"What have you done now, Inuyasha?" Kagome chided.

"I didn't do anything! It was this creep!"

"Hold on now, I'm not the rabid otaku assaulting strangers!"

Kaede's whistle pierced the forest again, silencing the three.

"Perhaps it would be better if we discussed this over tea?"

Kagome quietly sipped at her cup, her gaze on Inuyasha who completely ignored his own cup, preferring to stare menacingly at Lupin. Lupin simply fidgeted while nursing his now cold cup of tea.

"So, Mr Lupin, you must be from To-Kee-O, like Kagome then." Kaede said, refreshing her own cup.

"For simplicity's sake, let go ahead and say I am."

"I see. Did you know Kagome there?"

"Heh... Not really. I guess you could say I just bumped into her today."

Inuyasha growled.

"So," Lupin began, turning to Kagome. "You're a high school girl who regularly travels back in time to hang out with demons?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Okay... that's fine. I guess I can accept this," Lupin remarked with a deep sigh. "Well... the tea has been just great, best I've had in Ancient Japan, but I really need to be getting back to my own world."

Lupin sat his tea down and stood up, but Inuyasha quickly barred his path.

"I don't think you're going anywhere with that cup..."

Kagome sat her tea down.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha. That cup isn't yours, nor can we let you leave with a jewel shard."

"Ah, I see where you're coming from, but if what you're saying about that well is true, I can't go back home without this cup and its shard."

"An impasse," remarked Kaede.

"Heh," Inuyasha chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Then I guess you're sticking around a while."

Lupin smiled and turned to Kagome.

"I think you and dog-boy here are forgetting something."

"What's that?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"You leaped into the well with Zenigata hot on your heels. Pops is so bent on capturing me that if he thinks you have anything to do with me, he'll never leave your family alone. He might even arrest them on suspicion of aiding and abetting."

Kagome's eyes widened. Between the Inspector's obsession with Lupin and her grandfather's stubbornness, she could easily see at least him getting arrested before the day was out.

"He's right! We have to go back now."

"And do what? The minute Pops sees you he's going to arrest you," Lupin declared.

"But... I can't just stay here!"

"And neither can I. I propose a compromise."


	4. Explosions Solve Everything

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FULL CHAPTER THREE, GO BACK AND CHECK IT OUT. I COMPLETED THE PREVIEW.

"This is the last time I'm asking, Old Man: where is your granddaughter?"

"And this is that last time I'll tell you, _officer:_ I have no idea!"

Zenigata's brow dug into that of Kagome's grandfather, the two men steaming mad. Her mother sat quietly, brow furrowed and hand over her mouth.

"I saw the girl disappear into that same well that Lupin did! You tell me, how did _both_ of them disappear?"

"People don't disappear! Perhaps your eyesight is fading in your old age!"

"Old age! Why, I oughtta haul you in just for that! I'm an officer of the ICPO and you are willingly obstructing my investigation!"

Sota peeked around the corner to look in on the argument, but his mother quickly shooed him back to his room.

"If you're so intent on catching that thief, why aren't you out there looking for him instead of harassing an old man and his family?"

"That's it! I'm taking you for obstruction of justice!"

"Oh my! Please, no!" Ms. Higurashi cried.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have no choice. Lupin is a dangerous man and withholding information about his whereabouts is tantamount to treason!"

"You can't be serious!" cried Kagome's grandfather.

"Dead serious," Zenigata replied, producing handcuffs. "You're coming with -"

BOOM!

"What in the hell was that?" Zenigata cried, rushing to the window.

"I think it came from the well!" came the worried voice of Ms. Higurashi.

A shriek filled the air.

"That's Kagome!" shouted a partially hidden Sota.

Without waiting a second more, Grandpa and Zenigata dashed out to see smoke billowing out from the well.

"What the hell's going on? Lupin?"

From the smoke emerged the wily Lupin, a sinister smile on his face. In his hand was his trusty Walther PPK, pressed firmly against the temple of the young Kagome. Zenigata quickly rushed in, but a word from Lupin halted him around ten feet away.

"Not so fast, Pops. You wouldn't want something to happen to this sweet little girl, would you?"

"Help!" screamed Kagome. "He said he'd hurt my family if I didn't show him a way out of the shrine!"

"The hell? What's gotten into you Lupin? Let the girl go!" Zenigata quickly produced his own pistol, waiting for an opening. "I guess I owe you an apology Mr. Higurashi! But I'll make it up to you; Lupin won't be going anywhere with your granddaughter!"

The sound of a chopper roared in the air. All parties looked up to see a light helicopter swooping in with a long rope ladder.

"That's my ride, Pops. Take care of the girl for me, will ya?"

With a laugh, Lupin shoved the young girl, sending her crashing into Zenigata. He quickly latched onto the ladder, giving a thumbs up to Jigen in the cockpit. Zenigata checked to make sure Kagome was okay, then quickly searched around for his gun. He found it too late to do anything more but fire a few futile shots in the air after the chopper.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Kagome rubbed her sore bottom and gingerly stood up.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry I ran from you."

"It's no problem, Miss. When Lupin's involved, people do crazy things."

Zenigata quickly produced a radio from his jacket.

"This is Inspector Zenigata! Lupin's fleeing from the shrine in a small chopper, headed due east. I need all units on him now!"

"What about the shrine, sir?" came a fuzzy reply.

"Forget the shrine, it was just a ruse! I want everyone on that chopper, ya got me?"

"Right away, sir!"

Zenigata put the radio back into his jacket and turned to the two Higurashis.

"My apologies for this whole mix-up. Where Lupin goes, chaos soon follows."

Grandpa looked at him sternly, but quickly took his granddaughter in his arms.

"I suppose it's forgivable."

"Thank you for your help, Inspector," added Kagome.

Zenigata smiled a goofy grin before turning on his heels and running down to the street to meet a squad car.

"You won't get away this time, Lupin!" he shouted as he disappeared.

Kagome sat at her beside, setting her alarm clock.

"I'm glad that's over... but I wish I could've gotten those jewel shards."

With a sigh she stood and walked to her dresser, grabbing her pajamas and starting to change.

"Hey! I was waiting all day for you to come back. What happened?"

Kagome shrieked as she looked at Inuyasha crouching on her window sill.

"Sit boy!"

"Argh!"

Inuyasha crashed on to the floor near Kagome's bed, twitching.

"Kagome? Is everything okay?" came a cry from outside her door.

Kagome quickly pulled her pajamas on and cracked the door open.

"I'm fine, Mom... I... uh... just stubbed my toe."

"Okay, then."

Kagome turned to the quivering pile of half demon on her bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?" she said in a muted shout.

"I _was_ checking up on you to make sure that creep didn't pull anything shady!"

"You're the only one pulling something shady!"

Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"You didn't come back! What was I supposed to think?"

"I'm sorry... it was a very tense afternoon."

Inuyasha scoffed and dusted himself off.

"So... where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The jewel shard, dummy!"

"I don't have it! You knew the plan, Inuyasha; you were there!"

"Yeah, I heard the plan, but I didn't think you were dumb enough to just let him take off with it."

"Well, I didn't have much of choice! Zenigata was going to arrest my grandfather!"

"Whatever. So when do we start looking for that creep?"

"I don't really know... I hadn't planned that far ahead."

"Come on!" Inuyasha scowled. "We know who has it, let's just go after him."

"I can't! I have school in the morning."

"Not that again! Isn't this more important that your studying?"

"I can't miss any more school, Inuyasha! Everyone's already starting to shun me because grandpa said I had the mumps. Not to mention that this time we'll be scouring Tokyo! Someone could see me and I'd get in big trouble!"

"Fine," Inuyasha said, turning to Kagome's closet. He began tossing some of her clothes out.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Looking for that stupid hat you make me wear. If you're not going to look for him, I will."

"But how are you going to find the jewel shard without me to look for it?"

"Easy," Inuyasha said, producing a baseball cap. "I've got his scent."

"So you're telling us you went back in time, fought with a demon and kidnapped a high school girl and _that's _what took you so long to get back to us?"

Lupin sighed as Jigen smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"When you put it like that I sound like a loon, but I swear it's the truth."

"We have all seen stranger things," Goemon reminded them from the sofa in the corner of the hotel room.

"Listen, you guys are missing the key points here!" Lupin attempted to point out.

"Oh yeah, and what's that? You have a thing for Japanese school girls?"

"Well, I won't deny they have a certain charm, but the big picture is this: Mitzusaka's Cup is more valuable than we previously thought."

"How's that?" Jigen questioned, picking up the cup from the middle of the table. "We've got some buyers lined up that already think it's pretty valuable."

Lupin quickly snatched the cup and held it up to the light.

"First, my good men, if these jewel shards really work the way that girl said they do, this cup could really heal people. Hell, it could potentially make someone invincible."

"And second?" Goemon queried.

"Heh, if potential immortality isn't enough, this thing acts as a key to that well. I went through it, but Pops couldn't."

"So you think we could sneak back in time with that cup? For what?" Jigen asked.

"You two have no imagination. Imagine going back in time and stealing some of the greatest treasures the world has ever seen, all before they were ever coveted!"

"It wouldn't work." Goemon interjected quietly.

"And why not?"

"Carbon dating. Anything you bring back would be tested for authenticity before we could unload it. Our buyers would think they were frauds."

"Fine... we... we bury them back then and dig them up now. That'll age them."

"Yeah, but you'd still be messing with the timeline," Jigen added.

"Not so... apparently that girl has been skipping back and forth in time for a few years now and nothing's happened."

"I doubt it. The effects probably aren't obvious to a high school girl."

Lupin stared at his friends for a few moments, angered by how relaxed they were acting.

"You don't believe a word of what I've told you, do you?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, Lupin," Goemon began.

"It's just that what you're saying is so incredibly stupid that... well... no, we don't believe you."

"I can't believe this! My own comrades! After everything we've been through and all the crazy crap we've seen I-"

Goemon drew his blade, silencing the room. Lupin turned to the door as Jigen drew his pistol. Lupin carefully drew his Walther and tip-toed to the door. He flung it open, his weapon drawing it's sightings and a gorgeous redhead.

"Ahh!"

"Fujiko?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"Sheesh... looks like the bitch finally made it back," Jigen spat, holstering his revolver.

"Do you always answer the door with a bullet?" she snapped as she strode inside.

"I don't know. Do you always snoop on our conversations before announcing yourself."

"That one should be obvious..." Goemon answered, sheathing his Zantetsu.

"Ha ha..." Fujiko said as she strode over to the cup. "So this is what we stole?"

"You're using 'we' quite liberally..." Lupin remarked.

"Hey, I tried hard to get you guys out of there. It's not my fault Zenigata saw through your plan."

"Uh huh... and how much money did you see through?" Jigen growled.

Fujiko ignored him and reached for the cup, but Lupin quickly scooped it up.

"So... what's this I hear about immortality?"

"Lupin believes that Mitzusaka's Cup can actually make one invincible," Goemon explained. "Creative use could make one immortal."

"Ooo... a cup of Eternal Youth. Does it work?" she said turning to Lupin.

"I don't know," Jigen answered, drawing his revolver. "Why don't I shoot you and we find out?"

"That's not funny..." she pouted.

"Well, I'm fairly certain it's value is still yet to be determined. And I think that girl might have the answers I'm looking for," Lupin explained.

"Girl? Should I be jealous?" Fujiko asked.

"Probably. She's in high school," Jigen said with a smile.

"Lupin! What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, it's not like that!"

As Fujiko began to beat on Lupin, Goemon tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm..."

"Something on your mind, Goemon?" Jigen asked, turning his attention away from the lovers' spat.

"I am simply trying to recall the story of Mitzusaka's Cup."

"Oh yeah, you know your Japanese history, don't you. What's the story on it?"

"The legend says that it made Mitzusaka invincible in battle."

"And was he?"

"He was... until he lost the cup."

Lupin and Fujiko turned their attention to the samurai.

"How'd he lose it?" Fujiko asked.

"It was stolen by..."

"By?" Lupin prodded.

"By... a simple thief. You know Lupin, perhaps this well _is_ worth investigating."

"Huh? Why are you suddenly on my side?"

"Just curiosity."

Jigen sighed.

"Alright then," Lupin announced. "We'll head over tomorrow to take a look."

"The well is at a shrine, is it not?" Goemon queried.

"Yeah."

"Then I will go if you all agree to be properly respectful."

"Hey... a Lupin is nothing if not respectful."


End file.
